fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bren McGuire
Bren McGuire is the main protagonist of the Turrican series. Wiki Match-Ups * Master Chief VS Bren McGuire (Ancient One/Complete) History In the year 3025, the galaxy Cobra 2 has enjoyed decades of peace and freedom under the watchful eye of the United Planets Freedom Forces. The Avalon 1 of the United Planets Freedom Forces was drifting through the outer reaches of the known universe when the crew of the Avalon 1 lead by Colonel Ardon C. Striker attempted to through the barrier of the galaxy as they prepare themselves for the final passage. Then with a snap between two fingers, a huge battle cruiser materializes near The Avalon 1. The alarm was turned on as the crew taken up battle stations as The Avalon 1 turned on its automated defense system. In sprite of all this, the enemy battle cruiser with a simple flash of light neutralized all the defense system on the Avalon 1. Mutants began to poor in as the boom noise of the explosion destroyed the airlock of the ship disintegrates as the crew fights with all there might killing dozens of the invaders but the moment they pressed on forward was the moment they found themselves embarked in hand to hand combat. With tears in his eyes, Bren McGuire fired the last remaining rounds of his phaser bolts killing a mutant and diving to the ground as a chunk of structure falls from above. As soon as all the tripulants are wiped out within The Avalon 1, silence comes to being as an evil emperor known as The Machine, half man half robot enters the airlock and orders his mutant troops back to the battle cruiser. The Machine then surveys the carnage, steps forward and comes to halt with one foot on the prone body of Bren McGuire. "Excellent", he says to himself, "the crew of Avalon 1 are no more". Showing no signs of further hesitation The Machine turns and leaves the now-ravaged Avalon 1, as Bren McGuire lays still until realizing he's absolutely certain he is alone with the realization he is now the last one left to combat the evil invaders of The Machine to restore peace and freedom to the galaxy. Bren McGuire then gets back up and runs for the equipment room, once there he notices the new Turrican fighting suits, which are built of the most advanced technology known to mankind. Upon putting the suit on, Bren McGuire then shouts out a war cry with the words "Revenge!". Information Background * Species: Human * Place of Birth: Earth * Profession: Turrican Commando of the United Planets Freedom Forces * Original Source Material: Turrican, Turrican II: The Final Fight & Turrican III: Payment Day * Composites Allowed: Super Turrican: The Director's Cut & Super Turrican II, Mega Turrican Equipment * Turrican Assault Suit: The most advanced suit known to humans within the 31st century as it's the result of bio-engineering that is meant for the task of planetary reclamation, it can withstand the upper surface of the sun without roasting Bren McGuire from inside making the durability of the suit at City Level. * Spread Rifle: Bren McGuire can fire a spread-shot from this rifle which is very effective in both the open field and at close range which fires up to 9 bullets in a single shot. * Laser Rifle: Bren McGuire fires a blue laser that goes in a straight-line, perfect for piercing through a line of enemies. * Flame Thrower: Despite the limited range, Bren McGuire can use this to set near-by enemies on fire * Rebound Laser Rifle: This rifle allows Bren McGuire to fire shots that will rebound off walkways in addition to walls. * Homing Missiles: Bren McGuire can fire homing missiles in addition to whatever other weapon he's currently using, which allows him to home into his enemies if need to be. * Super Bombs: Bren McGuire carries a limited supply of Super Bombs and will use them as a last ditch-resort. They will destroy minor enemies and deal heavy damage to more powerful enemies all within the super bomb's radius. * Zero Gravity Rocket Pack: This allows Bren McGuire to float anywhere underwater and in the sky. Abilities * Cyber Fist (Grappling Arm): Bren Mcguire can use this to swing from one ledge to another, it also allows him to keep hold on walls and even grab items near-by. * The Energy Wheel: Bren McGuire can activate The Energy Wheel which grants him complete invincibility to all attacks (for a limited duration period of 25 seconds in Super Turrican I & II while unlimited in Turrican II: The Final Fight). While in Energy Wheel Mode, Bren McGuire can still jump, move at a much faster speed and can set down as many mines as he wants and even shoot at his foes. He can even deal damage to anyone by simply ramming opponents down while in EnergyWheel Mode. * Shield: Bren McGuire can activate this shield that surrounds his body and makes him invincible to all attacks for a 8 second duration period. * Nitrogen Freeze Laser: Bren McGuire can use this to freeze his foes at mid range, any enemy touched by the nitrogen freeze laser remains frozen for a 3 second duration period. Feats & Stats * Capable of dealing damage to anyone to whoever he rams with while in EnergyWheel mode (Striking Strength Feat) * With his laser rifle, he can deal damage to multiple opponents and can still keep the laser up and running at the speed of light (Combat Speed) * Capable of dealing damage to whoever he lands his feet right onto (Striking Strength Feat) * His weapon systems are more then capable of outright obliterating steel balls (Striking Strength Feat) * Capable of evading lightning bolts even while being blown towards one (Initiative Speed Feat) * Capable of evading lasers (Initiative Speed Feat) * Kept up with The Machine, who can leave afterimages and can shoot lasers from his eyes (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can still move about even after getting impaled by razor spikes (Durability Resilience Feat) * Capable of withstanding the direct impact of a swinging steel ball (Durability Resilience Feat) * Capable of withstanding the direct impact of a small meteor falling on top of him (Durability Resilience Feat) * Capable of tanking lasers (Durability Resilience Feat) * The Turrican Assualt Suit lasted on the surface of the Sun for over 3 minutes without roasting Bren McGuire inside (Durability Resilience Feat) Skills & Experience * A capable swimmer, even while wearing the Turrican Assault Suit (Survival Skill) * Is capable of piloting assault planes and vehicles (Maneuver Skill) * Manages to break free from an enemy prison after getting taken prisoner by The Machine's Soldiers (Planning Skill) * Fought against a giant robot warrior with a laser gun, who can cause the ground to shake every time it lands after jumping and its head takes damage (Combat Experience) ** In Turrican III, Bren McGuire fought against the same robot in the junkyard, albeit the robot was already heavily damaged to the point where the only thing it can do is jump around (Combat Experience) * Fought against a mobile fortress-like head, who takes damage upon shooting its forhead as it can shoot a rebound laser and can open its mouth to send out utterly fast robots that Bren can keep up with (Combat Experience) * Fought against a building-like robot, who has six laser weapons, two arms that can attempt to pinch and can slam itself to shake everything in radius (Combat Experience) * Fought against a giant robotic fist that is capable of causing small earthquakes the moment it slams itself right on the ground (Combat Experience) * Destroyed a giant wall that creates rebounding eyes (Combat Experience) * Destroyed an star cruiser-like ship, which is armed with giant mini-guns that shoot lasers (Combat Experience) * Destroyed yet another assault ship that is capable of shooting an eight-way shot blast and opens its core in an attempt to cool down while fighting Bren McGuire (Combat Experience) * Slayed a mechanical dragon of The Machine, who is capable of causing the ground to shake by simply lashing the tip of its tale, can drop firebombs from its mouth and can flap its wings in an attempt to slam Bren McGuire right into a bed of spikes (Combat Experience) * Destroyed the assault suit of The Machine, who is capable of flying with a jet pack, can shoot ball lasers from its chest and lasers from its arm gun (Combat Experience) * Killed a truly horrifying mutant, who can grow eyes and a mouth that shoots bullets (Combat Experience) * Killed a mutant octopus, whose arms can be destroyed to the point where it becomes valuable by being shot at the eyes (Combat Experience) * Destroyed a slow moving mobile tank (Combat Experience) * Killed a floating alien guardian, who always remains afloat and can protect itself by ball-like organisms that will attack Bren McGuire (Combat Experience) * Killed the alien mother, who can throw up an alien ball, can shoot a wave of bullets and can spit out acid (Combat Experience) * Fought against The Machine, who while in face form can shoot a large powerful laser attack that rebounds as well as laser balls and in his true form, he can also move via afterimages (Combat Experience) ** In Super Turrican II, The Machine also has a floating hover vehicle, which can shoot a laser breath-like weapon, he can also jump around and shoot laser clouds at Bren McGuire, can charge up energy with his fist to cause a shock wave and also has a giant mecha that has a giant drill he uses to cause pieces of the ceiling to fall, can slam said drill on the floor and is also armed with a chain saw that can slice through thick steel floors at ease (Combat Experience) Resistances & Immunities * With the Turrican Assault Suit, Bren McGuire can shrug the effects of a lightning bolt after being struck by it (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * Without the Turrican Assault Suit, he is peak mortal in stats (Weakness) * Whenever he suffers a defeat, his weapons get downgraded (Weakness) ** This weakness becomes null & void the moment he acquires the Golden Turrican Assault Suit. Gameplay Videos Amiga Longplay Turrican Turrican II The Final Fight Longplay (Amiga) 50 FPS Amiga Longplay Turrican III (a2) Super Turrican Longplay (SNES) 50 FPS Super Turrican 2 Longplay (SNES) 50 FPS Mega Drive Longplay 107 Mega Turrican (a) Soundtrack Amiga music Turrican II ('The Final Fight' - real recording) Amiga music Turrican II ('The Wall' - Dolby Headphone) SNES MSU1 Super Turrican Gallery Turrican - Bren McGuire.png Turrican - Bren McGuire as he swears Revenge!.png|Bren McGuire as he swears Revenge! Turrican C64.png|Turrican C64 Turrican - Bren McGuire as he appears in the Japanese version.png|Bren McGuire as he appears in the Japanese version Turrican - Bren McGuire as he appears in the Turrican Soundtrack Anthology Front Cover.png|Bren McGuire as he appears in the Turrican Soundtrack Anthology Front Cover Trivia * In Super Turrican II when Bren McGuire goes idle for long enough, he will shoot his gun up higher on screen, something he never dose during gameplay while fighting. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Military Combatants Category:Mascots Category:1990s Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Soldier Category:Home Console Characters Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Rifle Wielders Category:Orderly Good Category:Technologists Category:Pyrotechnicians Category:One Person Army Category:Forcefield Projectors